crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rtrifunovski
Editing When editing, please do not add watermarked images such as the ones from Crash Mania, do not add speculation as you did with Uka Uka's page, and do not add empty sections to articles. Thank you. BaronZylo (talk) 20:08, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Saving over existing images Please do not save over existing images with identical copies of images that have added blank space around them, like you did with Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Uka Uka.png. It's completely unnecessary, as it only increases the size of the file, as well as redundant space around the images which annoys users that are looking at the pages/galleries. If you were trying to change the size of the image on the page, just change the size of the image by editing the number of pixels like this and change it to something like this or if you wanted to make the image bigger, just enlarge it to something like this for example Images should not be replaced if the sole intention is to change the size of the image in the gallery. Lastly, I don't see the point of enlarging an image and then saving it over the revision of the image that is in normal size. As that too doesn't change anything except add to the image size, and runs the risk of blurriness when enlarging an image. Thanks. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:03, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :Also please do not remove images from articles or redirect them to other images unless there is a good reason to do so. Looking at your latest attempts to do those things, you didn't even provide an explanation as to why you were doing it. In any case the actions you performed were completely irrelevant. Please refrain from performing actions like this without a good reason in the future. Thank you. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:00, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Question Do you think you could tell me where you got this image of Ripper Roo from? Because I'd really like it if you could tell me where you got it from! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:49, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Well Syde65, it's very simple actually. I just took a screenshot with VLC & removed the unnecessary space in Photoshop. That's all! R.T Rtrifunovski (talk) 05:36, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I was hoping you still had the screenshot with the unnecessary space. If you don't, then I was hoping you could remember the exact page, the exact clip that you took the screenshot of. Either way, I really wish I could find it since I'm having trouble locating one in that level of quality. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:26, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright... here you go then: Rtrifunovski (talk) 20:14, May 22, 2017 (UTC) RE: If Baby T's N. Sane Trilogy artwork is okay to be added into the infobox It's not the artwork that's the problem, it's the fact that the artwork doesn't display the character's entire body. We can't see Coco's whole body from her hair to her feet. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:19, May 25, 2017 (UTC) N. Sane N. Tropy Where did you find that image of N. Tropy? It's really high quality. Fretless94 (talk) 04:04, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Jess Harnell voicing Fake Crash in Nitro-Fueled Where is the evidence that Jess Harnell is voicing Fake Crash in Nitro-Fueled? Just wondered. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:00, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :To be fair, all I did was just comparing all his voices from each game. And the one he have during Skylanders: Imaginators that fitted the most of them. Rtrifunovski (talk) 11:11, April 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I hope you're right. For the page's sake. But then I'm sure it will be corrected sooner or later - if it turns out to be incorrect. But since Jess Harnell voiced Fake Crash in Skylanders, it is highly likely that he is voicing him in Nitro-Fueled. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:20, April 5, 2019 (UTC)